Rough Palm
by gladiolus92
Summary: Jika kau bertanya pada Jongin tentang tipe gadis idealnya, maka ia akan menjawab... "Aku menginginkan seorang gadis yang memiliki telapak tangan kasar." \ KAISOO FF \ EXO \ GS \ ONESHOT \ FLUFF \ Don't like? Don't read!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©Rough Palm_**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate: K**

 **GENDERSWITCH | ONESHOT | AU | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **Summary:**

 **Jika kau bertanya pada Jongin tentang tipe gadis idealnya, maka ia akan menjawab... "Aku menginginkan seorang gadis yang memiliki telapak tangan kasar."**

* * *

Ketika kau bertanya pada Sehun tentang tipe gadis idealnya, maka ia pasti akan menjawab dengan berkata, _"Aku suka gadis yang seksi seperti Miranda Kerr."_

Lain lagi jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama itu kepada Kris. Pria tampan keturunan Kanada itu pasti akan menjawab dengan berkata bahwa ia menyukai gadis yang _fashionable,_ selalu mengikuti tren dan tidak membuatnya malu ketika tampil bersama di depan publik.

Lalu beda lagi jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu selalu _kekeuh_ dengan pendiriannya untuk memilih sesosok gadis imut dan menggemaskan. Terkadang teman-temannya menyebut dirinya seperti _ahjussi_ mesum yang mengincar gadis di bawah umur.

Kemudian, jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Joonmyeon, maka kau juga akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda. Pria kalem itu rupanya mengidamkan sosok wanita berlesung pipi yang terlihat manis saat tersenyum.

Sedangkan jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Jongdae, maka ia juga akan melontarkan jawaban yang berbeda. Lelaki berwajah sedikit kotak itu mantap untuk menjatuhkan pilihan pada wanita yang _doyan_ makan. Katakanlah Jongdae memiliki _fetish_ pada wanita berpipi _chubby._

Memang wajar jika para pria memiliki selera wanita yang berbeda. Tak mau kalah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Jongin pun memiliki kriteria wanita yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Jika kau bertanya pada Jongin tentang tipe gadis idealnya, maka ia akan menjawab... _"Aku menginginkan seorang gadis yang memiliki telapak tangan kasar."_

Jawaban Jongin itu tentu membuat mata sahabat-sahabatnya terbelalak. Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di kafetaria Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, dan mereka sedang membicarakan tipe ideal mereka.

Enam pria itu sebenarnya berasal dari tingkat yang berbeda di kampus. Kris sudah berstatus sebagai _Senior,_ Joonmyeon merupakan _Junior,_ Chanyeol dan Jongdae adalah _Sophomore,_ sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun baru menempati level _Freshman._

Lima sahabat Jongin berpikir bahwa kriteria gadis ideal mereka sudah cukup aneh, tapi ternyata masih ada yang lebih aneh lagi.

Meskipun para sahabat itu merasa aneh, tapi salah seorang dari mereka tetap merespon pengakuan si pria bermarga Kim. Respon itu bukan berupa pertanyaan _'kenapa?',_ karena mereka tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan memberi jawaban. Jongin itu tipe orang yang tidak suka menyatakan alasan dari pilihannya. Ia membiarkan para sahabatnya berspekulasi mengenai latar belakang pilihannya.

Kris lah yang memberi respon pada Jongin. Pemuda dengan tubuh paling tinggi itu bertanya pada Jongin apakah Jongin sudah menemukan gadis impiannya itu.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia masih _single,_ dan ia belum menemukan gadis yang menjadi tipe idealnya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Jongin adalah satu-satunya penyandang status _jomblo_ diantara enam pria tampan itu.

Sehun berhasil menggaet seorang wanita seksi sesuai dengan tipe idealnya. Namanya Luhan, dan ia adalah seorang _Senior_ di fakultasnya. Meskipun masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa, Luhan sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai seorang model. Tak heran jika Luhan cukup dikenal saat berlenggak-lenggok di atas _catwalk_ maupun saat dirinya menjadi _cover_ beberapa majalah terkemuka.

Lalu Kris, ia juga sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Kris berhasil berpacaran dengan seorang _Freshman_ dari fakultas lain—Fakultas Seni. Namanya Tao, dan gadis itu sangat sesuai dengan tipe ideal Kris. Iya, Tao sangat _fashionable_ dengan berbagai barang _branded_ yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol juga sudah menemukan pilihan hatinya. Namanya Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswi tingkat _Sophomore_ yang satu fakultas dengan Tao. Wajahnya imut, tubuhnya pendek, dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan—sesuai kriteria Chanyeol.

Lalu untuk Joonmyeon, pria yang memiliki kharisma sebagai pemimpin itu juga sudah berhasil menggaet wanita ber- _dimple_ yang diimpikannya. Namanya Yixing, seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Teknik yang memiliki darah China. Meskipun sedikit _tomboy,_ tapi percayalah bahwa gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis bak bidadari.

Terakhir, Kim Jongdae. Pemilik suara emas itu juga sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang wanita cantik dengan pipi gemuk. Namanya Minseok, ia adalah seorang mahasiswi di Sekolah Keperawatan yang berbeda dengan universitas tempat belajar Jongdae dan yang lainnya. Wajahnya seperti Sohee anggota _girl group_ _'Wonder Girls'_ , dan itu benar-benar tipe ideal Jongdae.

Meskipun para sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan pujaan hati masing-masing, tapi Jongin tak mau buru-buru untuk menggaet wanita. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Ia tetap hanya akan berpacaran dengan gadis yang memiliki telapak tangan kasar.

* * *

Sore ini Jongin berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Di wajahnya masih ada beberapa tetes peluh hasil gerak tubuhnya tadi ketika menari. Ya, Jongin adalah anggota klub _dance_ di fakultasnya. Meskipun memiliki karakter yang sedikit pemalu, tapi Jongin selalu tampil percaya diri ketika menari.

Jongin sore ini tidak bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sepertinya lima sahabatnya memiliki agenda masing-masing.

Jongin bersahabat dengan lima sahabatnya itu sejak hari pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa. Kecuali dengan Sehun, karena Jongin memang sudah sangat lengket dengannya sejak di sekolah menengah.

Enam pria tampan itu selalu bersama saat berada di kampus. Banyak orang menyebut mereka sebagai geng, tapi mereka menolak sebutan itu. Geng selama ini diidentikan dengan gerombolan orang dengan perilaku yang negatif, dan mereka berenam sangat jauh dari kata negatif. Mereka adalah sekumpulan mahasiswa teladan yang berperilaku terpuji.

Jongin tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kenangannya bersama para sahabatnya. Meskipun mereka berbeda usia, tapi mereka bisa bersahabat dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sampai seperti keluarga.

Saking asyiknya bernostalgia dengan sederetan memori di kepalanya, Jongin sampai tak memperhatikan langkahnya ketika ia berbelok di ujung koridor untuk menuju tangga.

Saat itulah ia _hampir_ bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil. Ya, hampir bertabrakan, karena gadis itu berhasil menghindari Jongin walaupun tubuhnya harus limbung ke belakang.

Melihat gadis di depannya hampir terjembab ke belakang, Jongin segera mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraih tangan si gadis.

Berhasil, Jongin berhasil menyelamatkan gadis cantik itu. Gadis cantik itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia tidak jadi jatuh. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika kepalanya membentur lantai keramik dengan keras.

Di sisi lain, Jongin mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya masih memegangi tangan gadis itu. Tepatnya, tangan Jongin masih memegangi telapak tangan gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa telapak tangan gadis itu... _kasar._ Hal itu membuat jantung Jongin berpacu dengan kencang.

"Ehm...maaf," suara halus si gadis membuat Jongin refleks melepas pegangan tangannya. Ia tadi melamun atau apa?

"A-ah, m-maaf karena saya hampir menabrak Anda. S-saya tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan," Jongin berujar dengan terbata sembari membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Gadis di depannya tersenyum lembut. Di matanya, Jongin terlihat begitu manis dan polos. "Saya baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena sudah menolong saya," gadis itu akhirnya membalas ungkapan maaf Jongin.

Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dengan seksama pemuda itu memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat mungil, kulit yang putih bersih, dan wajah yang terlihat masih sangat belia. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sopan dan memberi kesan polos. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan motif _polka dot_ yang dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans_ warna hitam.

Aura polos gadis itu bertambah lekat ketika Jongin melihat cara gadis itu menata rambutnya. Sebagian dari rambut hitam gadis itu yang berada di lapisan atas ditarik ke belakang dan dijepit dengan jepit rambut, sedangkan sisa rambutnya yang berada di lapisan bawah dibiarkan terurai lurus.

Jongin dalam hati mencoba menebak usia si gadis. 15 tahun? 13 tahun? Jongin tidak yakin, tapi yang jelas, gadis itu masih berusia belia.

Tak mau terlalu lama berspekulasi, Jongin akhirnya bertanya, "Apa Anda adalah siswa sekolah menengah yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan disini?"

Pertanyaan Jongin itu sebenarnya masuk akal. Pasalnya, terkadang kampusnya memang mendapat kunjungan dari siswa sekolah menengah. Para siswa itu tentu ingin mendapat gambaran mengenai kampus yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat mereka melanjutkan studi.

"Apa wajah saya terlihat semuda itu di mata Anda?" si gadis balas bertanya pada Jongin dengan ekspresi geli. "Maaf mengecewakan Anda, tapi sudah satu semester saya lulus dari sekolah menengah, dan sekarang saya kuliah di fakultas sebelah."

Mata Jongin membola mendengar penuturan gadis asing di depannya. "A-apa? J-jadi Anda adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di Fakultas Kedokteran? Anda serius?"

Si gadis kini tertawa geli. Mata pemuda di depannya membulat hingga nyaris menyamai ukuran matanya sendiri yang bundar besar. "Ya, saya adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di Fakultas Kedokteran. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Anda mahasiswa tahun terakhir di fakultas ini?"

Jongin semakin melebarkan matanya ketika gadis di depannya melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa wajahku setua itu?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih sambil menunduk sedih. Tapi kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, "Maaf mengecewakan Anda, tapi saya juga mahasiswa tahun pertama. Wajah saya tidak terlalu terlihat tua, 'kan?"

Si gadis mengerjap polos, tapi kemudian ia tertawa keras hingga matanya yang bulat menyipit.

Suara tawa gadis itu membuat Jongin tertegun. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara yang sangat indah seperti itu. Suara itu begitu merdu dan membuatnya ingin ikut tertawa karena hatinya tiba-tiba merasa bahagia.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin tidak ikut tertawa, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tentu tak mau terlihat aneh di depan gadis cantik itu.

"Astaga, ternyata kita berada di tingkat yang sama. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja bahasa formal yang tadi? Aku kurang nyaman bicara seperti itu dengan orang yang seumuran denganku," si gadis kembali bertutur setelah tawanya reda.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju," ujarnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Namaku Jongin," sambungnya.

Tanpa ragu si gadis menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. "Aku Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin."

Jongin merasa dadanya berdesir ketika mendengar gadis itu melantunkan namanya. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi Jongin benar-benar menyukai suara gadis itu yang lembut seperti permen kapas.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu," akhirnya Jongin membalas ucapan si gadis seraya mengakhiri acara jabat tangan mereka meskipun sedikit tidak rela. "Jadi, Kyungsoo, ada urusan apa kau datang ke kampus ini?"

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku hampir lupa. Aku mencari Suho _oppa._ Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Nama orang yang dicari oleh Kyungsoo terdengar asing di telinga Jongin. Ia mengenal hampir semua orang di fakultasnya, tapi ia tak pernah mendengar nama Suho sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo rupanya dapat membaca kebingungan Jongin, dan ia menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh. Nama aslinya Kim Joonmyeon. Nama Suho itu aku sendiri yang memberikannya dan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku."

Oh, ternyata Joonmyeon lah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Jongin mengenal Joonmyeon. Hanya ada satu Joonmyeon di fakultasnya.

"Aku bersahabat dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_ hampir satu semester lamanya, tapi selama ini ia tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu."

"Begitukah? Itu pasti karena Suho _oppa_ sangat protektif padaku. Suho _oppa_ sangat menyayangiku, dan ia tak ingin aku direbut oleh pria lain."

Kini terlihat Jongin menunjukkan raut bingung. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Kenapa sepertinya ia memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Joonmyeon?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu _sebenarnya_ hanya ingin Jongin tuangkan di pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak sadar jika mulutnya ikut menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Suho _oppa_ adalah kakak sepupuku, tentu kami sangat dekat. Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku ini selingkuhannya, 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Yixing _eonni,_ asal kau tahu."

Jongin bisa merasakan pipinya mulai panas. Oh, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Joonmyeon _hyung?"_ tanya Jongin pada akhirnya—sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak meraih tas gendong kecil yang sejak tadi bertengger di punggungnya. Gadis manis itu lalu membuka tas itu, dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ yang dihiasi oleh motif bunga dengan _glitter_ cantik dari dalam tas itu.

Apakah itu surat cinta?

"Ini bukan surat cinta." Kyungsoo seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jongin. "Minggu depan aku berulang tahun, dan aku ingin menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta kecil. Aku ingin menyerahkan undangan ini untuk Suho _oppa._ Apa kau tahu dimana Suho _oppa?"_

Tentu. Tentu saja Jongin tahu dimana sepupu Kyungsoo berada. Joonmyeon adalah presiden mahasiswa, dan sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang organisasi mahasiswa untuk mengurus satu dan lain hal.

Tapi rupanya Jongin tidak ingin cepat-cepat membantu Kyungsoo. Otak jahilnya mulai bekerja, dan ia menemukan sebuah ide bagus.

"Aku tahu dimana Joonmyeon _hyung_ berada, dan aku bisa mengantarmu untuk menemuinya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak, Jongin. Kau benar-benar baik."

"Tapi aku memiliki satu syarat sebelum aku mengantarmu menemuinya, Kyungsoo."

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat. Ia pikir Jongin adalah pria yang baik dan polos, bukannya pria yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi nyatanya apa? Jongin ternyata ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya.

Dengan sinis, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalas perkataan Jongin, "Apa maumu?"

Jongin sedikit menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Aku mau...kau memberiku satu undangan ke pesta ulang tahunmu."

* * *

Jongin benar-benar diundang ke pesta Kyungsoo. Satu minggu setelah pertemuan mereka, pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo benar-benar digelar.

Tapi Jongin sempat mendengus kesal begitu ia sampai di lokasi pesta. Ia merasa bodoh dengan persyaratan yang ia ajukan pada Kyungsoo minggu lalu. Iya, persyaratan yang menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus memberinya satu undangan sebelum ia mengantar Kyungsoo untuk menemui Joonmyeon.

Jongin merasa bodoh karena ternyata Kyungsoo sejak awal memang berniat mengundang semua sahabat Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu siapa saja sahabat Joonmyeon. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kakak sepupunya itu terlalu protektif padanya hingga tak mau mengenalkannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena itulah akhirnya ia ingin mengundang semua sahabat Joonmyeon supaya ia bisa mengenal sahabat-sahabat sepupunya itu.

Jadi minggu lalu dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo langsung menyanggupi permintaan Jongin. Mungkin dalam hatinya Kyungsoo tertawa karena Jongin justru _memohon_ untuk diundang ke pestanya. Sungguh konyol.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin malu. Biasanya ia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang besar jika harus berhadapan dengan wanita, tapi minggu lalu ia dengan sangat percaya diri mencoba untuk _menggoda_ Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Barangkali bayangan akan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang kasar sudah mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Oh! Ingatannya akan telapak tangan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sangat ingin menggenggam telapak itu lagi.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan Joonmyeon dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin Joonmyeon baru saja mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada mereka.

Jongin seharusnya bergabung saja dengan mereka, dan bukannya malah berdiri seperti anak hilang di pojokan taman seperti itu—pestanya diselenggarakan di taman belakang rumah mewah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin merasa malas untuk bergabung dengan para sahabatnya. Mereka semua datang dengan kekasih masing-masing, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa seperti bujang lapuk.

Sampai sekarang Jongin masih memandang ke arah gerombolan Kyungsoo dan para sahabatnya. Matanya terkunci untuk terus terpusat pada sosok Kyungsoo.

Ya Tuhan, gadis itu cantik sekali malam ini. Kyungsoo mengenakan _sleeveless dress_ berwarna _turquoise_ yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Bagian bawahnya berbahan satin, sedangkan bagian atasnya berbahan lebih tipis dan dipenuhi oleh bordir supaya tidak terlalu transparan dan seksi. Rambut gadis itu digelung rapi ke atas, dan itu membuat leher jenjangnya tampak begitu menggoda.

Setelah sekian menit, kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertoleh ke arah Jongin, dan mata mereka terkunci. Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin.

Jongin bisa melihat gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya tadi, dan ia terlihat mengucap sesuatu.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan anggun. Hal itu membuat jantung Jongin berdebar kencang. Dan nafas Jongin tercekat ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami?" suara halus Kyungsoo menyapa telinga Jongin.

Untuk sejenak Jongin merasa kewalahan dalam mengontrol detak jantung dan nafasnya, tapi kemudian ia mampu menemukan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Kalian tampak sangat menikmati obrolan, dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo tertawa halus, lalu menimpali ucapan Jongin, "Saat pertemuan pertama, kau tidak sekaku ini, Jongin. Apa yang sekarang membuatmu berubah menjadi kaku, hm?"

Oh, Jongin benar-benar malu sekarang. Apa ia benar-benar berubah menjadi _awkward turtle_? Terkadang ia memang bersikap kaku, tapi ia tak menyangka ia akan sekaku ini ketika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin itu karena ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Wajah Kyungsoo, tawa Kyungsoo, semua itu membuat Jongin merasa tak percaya diri dan ingin pulang saja.

"K-kau. Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, Kyungsoo," ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya. Tak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham, Jongin kembali berbicara, "M-maksudku, kau terlalu cantik malam ini. I-itu...itu membuatku merasa aneh."

Raut bingung Kyungsoo masih bertahan, tapi kini pipinya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ya, Kyungsoo merona karena pujian Jongin.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Jongin. Dan, kenapa kau merasa aneh? Kau sendiri sekarang terlihat sangat tampan."

Kini giliran Jongin yang merona berkat pujian Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bohong. Jongin terlihat mempesona dengan setelan semi formalnya. _Blazer_ biru tua yang dipadukan dengan kemeja serta celana kain berwarna hitam benar-benar membuat Jongin terlihat menawan.

Atmosfer diantara mereka berdua menjadi berubah canggung karena kini mereka sama-sama diliputi oleh rasa malu. Karena tak tahan dengan atmosfer itu, Jongin akhirnya mulai bertindak. Tangan kanan pemuda itu kini mengaduk saku _blazer_ -nya, dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Kotak kado. Ternyata Jongin mengambil kadonya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa memberimu hadiah kecil ini. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya," tutur Jongin seraya menyodorkan kadonya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kado berbentuk kubus berukuran kecil itu. Kado itu tampak manis dalam balutan kertas kado berwarna merah jambu yang dihiasi oleh pita merah.

Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo akhirnya meraih kado itu dan tersenyum pada Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah, Jongin. Kehadiranmu di pesta ini saja sudah merupakan hadiah untukku. Tapi karena kau tulus memberiku hadiah, aku akan menerima ini. Terimakasih."

Kembali Jongin merona. Perkataan Kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya _klepek-klepek_ , dan senyuman berbentuk hati milik gadis itu memperburuk kondisi jantung Jongin. Senyuman itu membuat Jongin ingin pingsan. Senyuman itu terlalu indah.

Tapi Jongin tak ingin pingsan sebelum ia menuntaskan misinya. Jadi, ia kembali bicara, "Dalam kado itu ada nomor ponselku. Setelah kau membuka kado itu, segera hubungi aku dan beri komentar terkait isi kado itu."

Oh, misi Jongin rupanya adalah misi untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya malam ini. Sepuluh menit setelah ia pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar, dan ternyata ada pesan masuk. Bisakah kalian menebak siapa pengirim pesan itu? Yap, pengirimnya adalah Do Kyungsoo.

 _Kyungsoo Do: hai, Jongin. Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Aku menyukai hadiahmu. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin huruf 'K' yang merupakan inisial namaku. Terimakasih banyak, Jongin :)_

Berkali-kali Jongin membaca isi pesan itu setelah ia menyimpan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia sangat senang karena Kyungsoo benar-benar menghubunginya.

Setelah beberapa menit memandangi pesan itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila, Jongin akhirnya membalas pesan itu dengan balasan yang sederhana. Iya, ia hanya mengetikkan kata _'sama-sama, Kyungsoo'_ ditambah dengan sebuah _emoticon_ senyum.

Balasan yang terkesan angkuh, tapi Jongin sebenarnya mengendalikan dirinya supaya tidak terlalu heboh dan membuat Kyungsoo _ilfeel._

Jongin senang karena Kyungsoo menyukai kadonya. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo pasti tidak tahu bahwa ada makna lain di balik huruf 'K' yang ia pilih sebagai liontin kalung itu. Huruf 'K' itu sebenarnya juga mewakili diri Jongin sendiri. Iya, Jongin memiliki nama alias yang diawali dengan huruf 'K' yaitu Kai. Itu adalah nama panggung Jongin ketika ia menari. Kyungsoo pasti tak tahu akan hal itu.

Semua ini sebenarnya terasa aneh untuk Jongin. Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo? Apa baginya, Kyungsoo sesuai dengan tipe idealnya?

* * *

Kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin terjalin dari hari ke hari. Satu demi satu pesan singkat mulai memenuhi ponsel mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang pula mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar makan bersama di kafetaria ataupun mengobrol di _gazebo_ kampus.

Beruntungnya mereka karena kampus mereka berdekatan. Hal itu membuat mereka bisa bertemu hampir setiap hari.

Jongin kini bisa mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter karena ia ingin melanjutkan jejak sang ibu.

Jongin juga tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, gadis itu kadang melakukan kegiatan lain selain mengobrol dengan Jongin. Kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan menerjemahkan buku-buku tebal berbahasa Inggris. Gadis itu dengan rajin menuliskan hasil terjemahannya ke buku catatannya.

Jongin juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki hobi memasak. Terkadang gadis itu membawakan makan siang untuknya, dan ia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Jongin pernah bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ahli dalam urusan dapur, dan gadis itu menjelaskan bahwa sejak kecil ia memang sudah terbiasa mengurus dapur, bahkan juga mengurus rumah. Sekedar informasi, di kediaman keluarga Do tidak ada satupun asisten rumah tangga.

Jongin tentu saja kaget saat mengetahui fakta itu. Keluarga Do adalah keluarga kaya, jadi mana mungkin mereka tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga?

Tapi memang itulah faktanya. Anggota keluarga Do terbiasa hidup tanpa _maid._ Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo biasa mengurus urusan rumah dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan mencuci pakaiannya sendiri, dan tak sungkan untuk menyapu ataupun mengepel lantai rumahnya. Sungguh istri idaman, 'kan?

Jongin benar-benar kagum pada gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik luar-dalam. Fisiknya indah, dan hatinya pun indah. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo memiliki banyak teman yang menyayanginya. Apalagi otak Kyungsoo sangat cerdas, dan ia pun banyak disegani oleh teman-teman di kampus.

Rasanya Jongin rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Gadis itu...benar-benar telah mencuri hati Jongin. Ya, Jongin menyadari hal itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hei, Jongin. Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan makan siang dari Kyungsoo, aku bersedia menghabiskannya untukmu," Joonmyeon berujar ketika ia sudah merasa jengah. Pasalnya, sejak tadi Jongin hanya terus memandangi kotak bekal dari Kyungsoo sambil terus tersenyum.

Beberapa menit silam Kyungsoo datang ke kampus Jongin, tapi hanya untuk mengantarkan kotak bekal itu. Ia ada jadwal kuliah sehingga tidak bisa berlama-lama.

Jongin dengan sigap memegang kotak bekal dari Kyungsoo erat-erat, lalu menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Ini khusus untukku, _hyung. Hyung_ cari makan sendiri saja di kafetaria!"

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tadi Jongin mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat. Ia diminta datang ke sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong. Ia segera berlari ke ruangan yang dimaksud itu karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin. Tapi nyatanya apa? Jongin memintanya datang hanya untuk pamer karena Kyungsoo memasakkan makan siang untuknya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jongin. Aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasakkan bekal untukku, tapi ia menolaknya. Ia bilang, kau tidak mengizinkannya memasak untuk pria lain. Kau pikir kau siapanya, huh? Kekasihnya?"

"Aku _calon_ kekasihnya, _hyung._ Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Itu tidak masalah untukku, tapi kapan kau akan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu? Kau serius dengannya, 'kan? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakitinya."

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat, _hyung._ Dan jangan khawatir, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat itu datang? Sudah hampir satu bulan kau mendekatinya, Jongin. Dan kau pikir hanya kau saja yang berusaha mendekatinya? Kau memiliki banyak saingan. Kau mengenal Jaehwan, 'kan? Ia sedang gencar mendekati Kyungsoo. Bahkan setiap malam ia datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan makan malam bersama keluarga Do."

Jongin melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Tentu saja ia mengenal Jaehwan. Pria itu satu angkatan dengannya, dan saat ini mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Jaehwan berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo kira-kira dua minggu lalu saat Kyungsoo mengunjungi Jongin di Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Saat itu Jaehwan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan keduanya berkenalan. Sejak saat itu pula Jaehwan dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Tapi ia pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia tak memiliki ikatan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tak berhak melarang Kyungsoo.

Karena sudah merasa tak tahan lagi, Jongin akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Aku harus pergi, _hyung._ Tolong simpan bekal dari Kyungsoo selama aku pergi. Dan jangan berani memakan bekal itu!"

Setelah selesai bicara, Jongin langsung pergi dari hadapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menyeringai melihat kepergiaan Jongin. Ia tadi sebenarnya sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Jaehwan memang sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak sampai datang ke rumah Kyungsoo setiap malam. Joonmyeon hanya berbohong untuk bagian itu. Ia hanya ingin Jongin segera bertindak.

* * *

Jongin duduk di _gazebo_ yang berada di taman Fakultas Kedokteran dengan raut gelisah. Di tangannya terdapat ponsel berwarna _silver_ yang beberapa menit lalu ia gunakan untuk mengirim pesan.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Jongin duduk disana, tapi baru beberapa menit lalu ia mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

Seseorang itu seharusnya menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya sepuluh menit lagi, dan ia ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang itu supaya menemuinya di _gazebo_ setelah kuliahnya selesai.

Cerita Joonmyeon tadi benar-benar menyulut emosi Jongin. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan pemilihan waktu yang tepat. Ia memilih untuk melakukan semuanya hari ini sebelum terlambat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" suara panggilan yang halus menyapa telinga Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari.

Tapi seharusnya kuliah Kyungsoo baru akan berakhir sekitar delapan menit lagi. Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya?

Jongin akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Kenapa kau ada disini, Soo? Bukankah seharusnya kuliahmu belum selesai?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. "Tadi siapa yang memintaku untuk kesini, dan mengetikkan kata _urgent_ menggunakan _caps lock_? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuatku khawatir, sampai-sampai aku langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah membaca pesanmu!"

Jongin kini menunjukkan raut menyesal dan tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tadi memintamu datang setelah kuliahmu selesai. Jadi, ini bukan salahku."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" dengan sebal Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin. "Jadi, hal _urgent_ apa yang membuatku harus datang kemari?"

Kini Jongin mulai gugup. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu untuk merangkai kata. Sungguh, ini semua di luar rencananya. Meskipun sudah satu jam ia berada disini untuk menyiapkan diri, ia tetap saja merasa belum siap. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

Di tengah kondisi _blank_ -nya itu, Jongin tiba-tiba meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo, lalu menengadahkan tangan itu. Ia memperhatikan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. "Kau tahu, Soo? Aku bisa meramal dengan membaca garis tangan. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, tapi kemudian ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jongin. "Kau memintaku datang kemari hanya untuk hal konyol itu?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan justru mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Mencegah tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku akan mulai meramal terkait pendidikanmu," ucapan Jongin jelas ditujukan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. "Kau akan mendapatkan banyak nilai A untuk ujian tengah semester, Soo."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. Bukannya ia sombong, tapi ia memang sudah sering mendapat nilai A. Jadi, apa yang disebut Jongin dengan meramal?

"Lalu untuk urusan keluarga, ayahmu akan segera pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, dan kau akan mendapatkan banyak oleh-oleh."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Jongin tahu hal itu. Kemarin ia bercerita pada Jongin bahwa ayahnya nanti sore akan pulang dari Jepang, dan Jongin juga sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya selalu membawa oleh-oleh setiap kali pulang dari perjalanan bisnis.

Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Pria itu ingin main-main atau apa?

"Sekarang urusan asmara, Soo," suara Jongin kembali terdengar. "Ada seorang laki-laki yang mencintaimu, Soo. Ia berusaha untuk mendekatimu dan mengambil hatimu."

Informasi dari Jongin kali ini cukup menarik untuk Kyungsoo, dan ia pun meresponnya, "Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Aku hanya bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya. Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Laki-laki itu memiliki wajah tampan, memiliki hobi menari, dan besahabat dekat dengan sepupumu."

Kyungsoo sempat melebarkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian diam-diam ia tersenyum dan menimpali ucapan Jongin, "Aku belum bisa menebak siapa orang yang kau maksud. Bisakah kau menyebutkan ciri-cirinya yang lain?"

Sejak tadi mata Jongin terpaku pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo, tapi kini lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Kyungsoo tak juga memahami _hint_ yang ia berikan, tapi akhirnya ia memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo. "Ia sudah dekat denganmu selama satu bulan, ia memiliki marga Kim, dan ia memberimu hadiah kalung saat kau berulang tahun. Kau sudah bisa menebaknya, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, dan dengan polos ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebutkan lagi ciri-cirinya yang lain," pintanya.

Jongin menggeram marah, lalu menarik rambutnya frustasi sembari menggumam tidak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo. _"Aku,_ Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang mencintaimu adalah aku, Kim Jongin. M-maukah kau...menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sembari terus menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Ia mulai merona karena saat ini Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau...kau bersungguh-sungguh, Jongin?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sudah frustasi. Sepertinya sudah cukup gadis itu mengerjai Jongin.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Jongin. Bahkan sejak awal aku sudah bisa melihat kesungguhanmu."

"J-jadi...kau mau menerimaku, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku menerimamu, Kim Jongin."

Dan Jongin langsung bangkit untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan kata cinta, dan berkali-kali pula ia menciumi kepala Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada dalam dekapanku.

Cukup lama Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya ia melepas pelukan itu dan kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo. Apa maksudmu saat kau berkata bahwa sejak awal kau bisa melihat kesungguhanku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, lalu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk memegangi liontin kalung yang ia pakai. "Kalung ini, Jongin. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu dari kalung ini. Bukankah huruf 'K' pada kalung ini memiliki arti yang lain?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "A-arti lain?"

"Ya, arti lain. 'K' untuk Kai, nama panggungmu. Itu artinya, kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, 'kan? Atau lebih tepatnya, kau menyerahkan hatimu padaku. Apa aku benar?"

Jongin mulai merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata ia salah. Ternyata Kyungsoo mengetahui nama panggungnya. Ternyata ia cukup populer.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongin, dan dengan jahil ia menyenggol lengan Jongin dengan sikunya. "Kau sekarang merasa malu, huh? Itu balasan untukmu karena tadi kau juga membuatku malu. Aku sangat malu ketika ada orang yang menyentuh dan melihat telapak tanganku, dan tadi kau melakukan keduanya."

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau harus malu?"

"Aku malu karena telapak tanganku kasar. Telapak tangan ini sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Dan aku yakin, tidak akan ada orang yang senang menggenggam tanganku karena telapak tanganku yang sangat kasar ini," jawab Kyungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin segera meraih dua tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengusap telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau salah, Soo..." Jongin berujar pelan. "Kau tidak perlu malu dengan kondisi telapak tanganmu, karena faktanya, aku jatuh cinta padamu karena telapak tangan ini."

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Mana ada pria yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita karena kondisi telapak tangannya yang kasar? Semua pria tentu menginginkan kesempurnaan pada tubuh wanita. Semua pria menyukai telapak tangan wanita yang halus dan lembut. Tapi kenapa Jongin berbeda?

"Kenapa...kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku karena telapak tangan ini? Kenapa kau menyukai telapak tanganku?"

Biasanya Jongin tidak suka menjelaskan alasan atas pilihannya, tapi kali ini ia merasa perlu memberikan penjelasan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku menyukai telapak tanganmu yang kasar karena..."

* * *

 _Do Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe ideal seorang Oh Sehun. Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak seksi seperti Miranda Kerr. Kyungsoo itu pendek, dan tubuhnya tidak menarik. Sehun tentu akan lebih memilih Luhan sebagai kekasihnya._

 _Do Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe ideal seorang Kris Wu. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak fashionable. Bisa dibilang, selera fashion Kyungsoo benar-benar payah. Ia tak memiliki banyak pakaian branded walaupun ia adalah anak orang kaya. Tentu Kyungsoo kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Huang Zitao._

 _Do Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe ideal seorang Park Chanyeol. Oke, Kyungsoo memang imut. Tapi, menggemaskan? Big no! Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan aegyo. Gadis itu justru sangat ahli dalam memasang tampang seram. Untuk urusan imut dan menggemaskan, tentu Byun Baekhyun adalah juaranya._

 _Do Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe ideal seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Semua terlihat jelas, 'kan? Kyungsoo tidak memiliki cekungan di pipinya. Tidak ada dimple yang menjadi kesukaan Joonmyeon. Zhang Yixing tentu saja menjadi pemenang untuk urusan dimple dan senyuman yang manis._

 _Do Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe ideal seorang Kim Jongdae. Kyungsoo memang hobi memasak, tapi ia tidak terlalu gemar makan. Pipi Kyungsoo juga kalah chubby jika dibandingkan dengan pipi Kim Minseok. Jongdae memang tidak salah ketika ia menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya kepada Minseok._

 _Tapi, Do Kyungsoo memang tipe ideal seorang Kim Jongin. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo itu kasar, tidak halus dan lembut seperti telapak tangan para gadis cantik lainnya. Namun itulah hal yang membuat Jongin jatuh hati padanya. Selalu ada alasan di balik pilihan Jongin..._

 ** _"Aku menyukai telapak tanganmu yang kasar karena telapak tangan inilah yang menjadi bukti dari kerja keras dan kemandirianmu. Aku menyukai wanita yang mau berjuang dan tidak manja. Apa gunanya seorang wanita memiliki telapak tangan yang halus jika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain? Kau berbeda dari wanita lain, Kyungsoo. Kau istimewa, dan aku mencintaimu."_**

 **END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Annyeong, semua! Saya kembali dengan satu oneshot KaiSoo :)

Sebenernya aku dpt request buat bikin FF Sulay, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum sempet ngetik. Kalo FF ini sih aku udah cukup lama ngetiknya, jadi tinggal publish. Maaf ya kalo FF Sulay-nya belum aku bikinin :(

Oh ya, makasih ya buat yg udah kasih review di FF You're My Sexy Girl. Seneng banget dpt respon yg positif^^ tapi maaf banget, aku gak bikin sequel buat FF itu :(

Ok, selamat berpuasa buat reader yang hari ini berpuasa...

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
